


In View of the Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Introductions and Manners, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Origins, Royalty, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The King returns and he's not happy when Victor doesn't have a fiance to introduce him to. His opinion of Yuuri is very colored by the reports he'd received.Victor doesn't know what to do, he wants to stand up for Yuuri but he also knows that he has an obligation to his father and people. His duties have never weight so much.Yuuri doesn't know if he can change the Kings opinion about him, but he will not stand for the man putting Victor down.





	In View of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 249 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> One more and we are getting to my favorite part of the story. To think I really thought I could wrap this in only twelve stories. Silly me.  
> Well, we finally get to the King. And just to be clear. Yes. He. Is. The. Bad. Guy. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, Victor will. But then again it's his father, so there is that. Do not blame Vitya for his loyalty, blame the king for demanding it. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri looks at himself in the mirror. He, Victor, Georgi, and Mila, have gone through his extensive wardrobe -seriously he informed Victor he is not allowed to get him even one more pair of socks- only to come to the conclusion that wearing the most formal of his clothes will work when he is there to greet the King at his return. He'll be free to wear his own clothes afterwards. 

His eyes seek Victor in the reflector, who is wearing his finest as well, pacing through the sitting area in his rooms. Yakov had asked Yuuri to be there for him and he gladly accepted. 

"Worried?" 

Victor's head shoot up from his cramped staring at the floor, he turns and their eyes meet through the reflection. His lips shimmer a smile before turning in a nervous line. He walks over to Yuuri, never touching but close enough that Yuuri can feel his bodies heat through the layers of clothes.

"I'm sorry that I insisted that you should wear these clothes again. I'm just... he's... It's better if he doesn't immediately focuses on you. He's always a bit stressed when he comes back from a long trip, so he'll be..." Victor sighs. "Just let him focus on me first." 

Yuuri nods. His hands twitch to hold Victor, a feeling that has gotten worse over the past few days, instead they just tell him that if he needs it Yuuri will be there for him. At that Victor takes his right hand and gives a peck to one of his fingers. 

"I wish I knew how to... I just want him to be happy with having me for a son." 

Yuuri turns towards him and places his left hand on Victor's right cheek. "He should." The smile he gives Victor makes the older prince smile back at him. 

Both take a step apart when a loud cough at the door get their attention. Yakov is looking at them with a worried scowl on his face, at least Yuuri thinks it's a worried one as the scowl is a pretty permanent feature on the advisers face, Georgi is doing his best to keep a straight face, Mila isn't even bothering to hide her grin, and Lilia and Yuri are just looking a bit shocked. Lilia though does it by giving them a very severe look, making both princes feel the need to straighten their backs and rub their clothes clear of any imperfections that may or may not be there. 

"I have been informed that your father's carriage has just past the last guards tower. We need to get to the terrace at once or you'll be late, and you know how your father feels about that." Yakov tries to say it in a friendly manner but Victor's reaction is to go tense for a moment. 

"Prince Yuuri. You will be standing at the side with Mila. Hopefully the King will be to tired and focused on Vitya to demand you to introduce yourself at once." 

Yuuri nods, they've gone over the procedure and where he is going to be several times already. He could honestly do it in his sleep. He gives Victor's arm a soft squeeze before offering his arm to Mila, stepping aside as Victor as the crown Prince has to leave the room as first. Once they do, the guard usually watching their room fall in formation to guide them to the terrace. Just before they step outside they are handed their cloaks by a servant as it is a fairly cold day even though it is nearly spring. 

Once outside Yuuri and Mila move to the side leaving Victor all alone in the middle flanked only by two guards. Yuuri wishes he could stand next to Victor, give him support, but that is the spot his future mate will occupy. The pressure in his chest makes him take a deep breath in, causing Mila to glance at him. Yuuri simply pulls the cloak tighter around him. It's still the one Victor wrapped around him so many weeks ago, he simply refused a different one. Yuuri thinks and realizes that time's gone by so fast and for the first time he wonders how much longer he's going to have. How long before the potion Minako gave him will wear off and he'll have to leave. 

Rattling sounds coming from the Westergate pulls Yuuri's attention. His eyes grow large when a massive ornate carriage comes through the open gates. He had thought the one Victor always traveled in was bad, but it is clear that compared to the King's his would be best described as modest. Mila gives his arm a soft squeeze making him realize he made some sounds. Not for the first time he wonders if Victor and his father look alike. Sure he had seen the painting in Victor's room of his mother, so he knows that the Prince looks like his mother but still he wonders how much of his character came from the man currently stepping out of the carriage. 

Victor looks even more tense standing in front of his father. Yuuri knows it is because he hadn't done what his father had asked of him, he hopes the man will make Victor relax a bit. When he looks at the King though he sees a very disapproving look on the man's face.

"And once again you are awaiting me here all alone. Was it so hard to do as I asked, it was such a simple request. Honesty Victor, how can I believe the future of this Kingdom is safe if something happens to me, if you are so hard pressed not to provide for an heir." The man lets out a deep sigh, which makes Victor pull into himself. 

"Plus I kept getting reports you had more than enough time to spend on some person you picked up at the beach. The very beach I believe you had promised not to go to just hours before I left. I could ask what you were thinking, but sometimes I think that is the exact issue here. You aren't." 

The King passes Victor without any sign of affection, once passed Victor turns and follows his father into the palace. After that every person on the terrace follows in an order that looks very well rehearsed. Yuuri looks at Mila's face, the look of anger on her face matches the hot emotions swimming in his inside. Yuuri's mind is swimming with thoughts, there was no way his people would allow his father talk to him and Mari like this. Yet it was clear no one here even thought about telling the King not to talk to Victor like that. Almost as if they never heard anything else. Then again, Yuuri had been in those carriages, long travel was uncomfortable. He shakes his head, that is still not a good reason.

They enter the throne room, to take a position near Victor. It takes Yuuri a moment to realize they are positioned after rank, which makes him stand nearly next to Victor. This position also makes the King look at him with his cold eyes. Yuuri feels the need to look down or away only for a second, but then he remembers the first lesson his mother had thought him about enemies. She had told him 'Never to look away, do not make them think that you are weak. To always face his adversaries.' when he had run away from his first training lesson. So he did just that, he met the King's stare head on. 

"So Vitya." There is no endearment in the name, and Yuuri can practically feel the shudder that goes through Victor's body.

"Yes father?" Victor's tone is calm. Every bit a prince even if he flexes his hands a bit.

"It seems your guest is present. So why hasn't he had the decency to introduce himself yet? You have him decked out as royalty but it seems he doesn't know how things are done, or did you simply forget to tell him this?" The King is smiling and Yuuri sees several of the court laugh at what is apparently meant as a joke. 

Yuuri places a hand over Victor's arm to stop him from answering. When Victor looks at him he gives him a calm smile. They talked about it just yesterday, especially after the doctor had given Yuuri the clear to talk a bit more. Yuuri now understood that the King would never have the patience to listen to Yuuri sign his way through his introduction. Victor nods that he understands what Yuuri wants.

"Of course he knows how to properly introduce himself. That is the reason he is here with us now." Victor gives the King a small nod, before gesturing Yuuri to step forward.

Those two steps away from Victor and Mila are scary. He hasn't felt this exposed during his entire time in the palace and he'd been mostly naked the first few days. He refuses to look at the people of the court, most of whom had been traveling with the King and basically looked worse for wear. 

Yuuri takes a simple bow. "Your Majesty." He keeps his eyes to the floor as Victor told him not to look up till he had gotten permission.

"Honesty. When I was told that my son had picked up some vagabond at the beach I thought I would be coming home to him trying to let me let him keep a second dog. Then again the things I read, the situation is quite reversed." The man lets out a barking laughter. "So Yuuri -the mocking tone around his name makes Yuuri flinch- tell me how much money did my son spend on making you think you had the right to stand near royalty?" 

Yuuri lifts his head and looks at the King with calm eyes. he keeps their eyes locked with that look for several seconds before a knowing smile curls around his lips. The King really has no idea who he is up against, looking down at him. 

"I am his Royal Highness, Yuuri Katsuki of Clan Hasetsu. Second child and Son of High King Toshiya Katsuki and Queen Hiroko Katsuki, Brother to the Crown Heir Mari Katsuki of Clan Hasetsu. I was born with the right to stand with any one claiming royal ancestry." 

He hears the silence fall over the room. Sure the fact that Yakov had been using the tittle prince for him was well known but outside from his small circle of friends no one had known exactly how high of a prince he was. And thus, by the look on the King's face when he sends a pointed look to some of the courtiers that had stayed in the palace to keep things going while he was away, no one had reported it to the man. 

Victor looks nervously from his father to Yuuri. He knew it had been for the best to keep Yuuri's exact tittle a secret, still he hoped the gamble of letting Yuuri tell his father himself would pay off. After all, after today it was his father who would decide if Yuuri was welcome here, he didn't want Yuuri to go. Mostly because he had no idea where he would have to go as they had still not been able to locate where exactly he came from. 

"Clan Hasetsu? That sounds more like you are a group of bandits then royalty." The King sneers. "So how big is the hovel you call your lands. Could I even fit my palace in there, or only one of the garden sheds." At that several people start to laugh. 

Yuuri just smiles. He had requested the maps from Yakov and after being told how to tell distance on those papers he knew what answer to give. 

"Our families territory is five times the size of this Kingdom. So I'm fairly certain your palace would take up no more room than a garden shed would." he gives the King an apologetic smile but his eyes stay calm. "We are fairly proud of it as it provides my people with everything they need." 

The King leans back. "Do not mock me boy. If there was a territory that size anywhere on this continent I would have known of it. So speak up where do you come from and why are you here." The man looks seething. Yuuri just smiles.

"I came here to learn about the people from this continent. Your ways have interested me for years. And as I've been in the Giacommetti waterbridges, the Crispino's waterways, and even seen the firework displays of the Leroy Kingdom from the port, I wanted to learn more of the people here." Yuuri had seen all of that, that wasn't the lie, he just knew that the real truth was not gonna be told to the King till after he told Victor. If he ever was going to do that. "And where I come from?" 

At that Yuuri turns his back to the King, causing a loud shocked intake of air course through the room, he pulls the drapes away from to large balcony doors, swings them open, and motions his arm to show the sea that takes up the complete view for all to see. There is the far distance, right at the edge of the horizon, is a tower that people know exist but only from old records as no sailor ever really went there. 

"The Tower of Bilal marks the halfway point between this continent and the place I call home. So I have no doubt you have never even be near my home." Yuuri pauses for a moment. "Your Majesty." And then he bows. 

Victor knows that minus the moment he had turned his back to the King Yuuri had been very proper in his manners. Still, even Victor hadn't known where Yuuri came from so to find out he came from across the sea that was simply mind boggling. No wonder they couldn't get a hold of anyone that knew how to contact Yuuri's family. 

"Do you want me to believe you come from across the sea. It is impossible to do that. No one has ever done so." The Kings voice is rash. Yuuri though simply looks up and let's out a sigh.

"In the old days there was quite some travel between the two continents. It is what let to the erection of the tower. Much was lost when the people here started to war among each other. But we remember, and have kept the stories alive." Yuuri folds his hands in front of himself as if he's simply stating facts. 

It is then that Victor notices him give a small flinch when he swallows. His throat must be acting up. He tries to step forward to ask his father to let Yuuri rest but one look of the man has him take a step back and his head bowed low. 

"Now tell me. How long does it take to get from there to here. After all you should know, having done it." Victor trembles at his father's tone, it is the same tone the man has always used to scold him when he thought Victor was making excuses. His eyes meet Yuuri's who just gives him a small nod. 

"Your fastest boat would take almost two weeks to reach the Tower and another to reach the shores at the other end." Yuuri thinks for a moment to remember the boats from the lands at those shores. "To travel from there to here by boat. Well it would take only a week if the weather is in their favor." 

Yuuri's voice gives a small hitch at the end that makes him put his hand on his throat. He's definitely talked more than he should have and he knows he'll have to keep it to signing if the King asks any more. Then again he's so annoyed with the man he would almost admit that he could swim the distance in a little over an hour if he was going at his fastest speed. He sees that the King is ready to ask more, but the man gets stopped when Yakov steps in.

"Your Majesty. As it is clear the prince has his right to be here, and he is still recovering from the ordeal that landed him on our shores, not to mention that we should all get ready for dinner as we are having guests arrive early tomorrow morning, can I suggest that we take our leave for now?" 

Yuuri has never heard Yakov sound like he is groveling, but it is apparently the right tone for the situation as the King agrees. Dismissing the court. 

The King stands up and moves towards a set of doors Yuuri knows leads to his private chambers. Victor is over to Yuuri before the man is even halfway the hall, clearly intent on helping Yuuri to his room.

"Oh. _prince_ Yuuri. One of the reports said you dance. I will not ask for a demonstration tonight but tomorrow, for our proper guests, you might show your time here was well used." The Kings tone makes it clear that was an order and not a request. Yuuri squares his shoulders.

"It will be my pleasure. Your Majesty." 

After the doors close behind the King and the few people following to attend to his needs Yuuri finds himself pulled in a hug my both Mila and Victor. They quickly guide him to his room where Madam Lilia and Yuri are already waiting for him. 

While Georgi and Yakov tell them everything that happened with the King, Mila and Victor busy themselves with making Yuuri take of nearly all his clothes and put him under the covers. Victor insist on him taking an extra dose of the potion for his throat. Insisting he should rest before dinner.

Yuuri can see that something is bothering Victor and he reaches out to touch the man's face. When Victor looks at him he smiles to show him he's alright. 

"Please Victor, I'm not angry you did not step in. It is clear the man would not have listened to you." Yuuri drops his hands in his lap when he feels Victor tense up.

"I know he looks like he was being mean, but it is a long journey and he hates having to sit still all day. He will not be like this once he's rested up." It is clear to Yuuri that Victor desperately wants him to believe him so he simply signs he understands and that he wants to take a small nap.

"After all. I can use all the energy I can get if I have to dance tomorrow." He settles in for a small nap, but doesn't dose off well after everyone has left his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
